Wer ist Maxwell Prudence
by Regenbogenschnecke
Summary: "Vor ihnen war ein Gebäude mit großer Eingangspforte. Die Leute, die in das Gebäude strömten, kamen Harry auf seltsame Art und Weise fremd und doch bekannt vor... Aber er kannte sich mit Muggeln nicht mehr gut aus und erst recht nicht mit amerikanischen Muggeln... Da stach Harry etwas ins Auge: Einige der Muggel hielten Besen in ihren Händen!" EWE
1. In dem Harry beinahe ein Putzmann wird

Hallihallo, hier dann mal wieder etwas aus meiner eigenen Feder. Schön, dass ihr euch hierhin verirrt habt.

Es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, an der Geschichte zu schreiben und ich hoffe, ihr habt ähnlich viel Spaß daran, sie zu lesen.

Meine Schwester Knuddelmuff hat mir beim Entstehen dieser Geschichte beratend zur Seite gestanden.

Die Geschichte hat insgesamt fünf Kapitel.

Jetzt also viel Spaß!

 **Erstes Kapitel, in dem Harry eventuell Putzmann wird**

Harry trat aus dem Hotel auf den Bürgersteig.

Es war angenehm, nicht fürchten zu müssen, sofort erkannt zu werden. In den USA war es immer leichter als zu Hause. Hier waren die Zauberergemeinden viel kleiner und weiter verteilt. Harry hatte sich vor seinem Urlaub extra erkundigt, welche Städte der USA besonders wenig magische Bevölkerung hatten. So war seine Wahl auf Detroit gefallen.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und Harry genoss die bereits warme Luft an diesem Tag im Juli. Er hatte sich entschieden, noch in der Nacht zu den Niagarafällen zu apparieren. Im Dunkeln würde er umgehen, dort vielleicht doch noch erkannt zu werden. In einer Tasche hatte er seinen verkleinerten Besen, seinen Flugumhang und seinen Tarnumhang verstaut. So würde er die Wassermassen von allen Seiten bewundern können, ohne gestört zu werden.

Zunächst würde Harry sich eine einsame Gasse suchen müssen, um unauffällig zu disapparieren.

Als er sich umsah, um zu entscheiden, in welche Richtung er gehen wollte, hielt plötzlich quietschend ein Wagen neben ihm. Im Prinzip handelte es sich eher um eine Schrottlaube als um ein Auto. Aber die bunte Bemalung des Wagens schuf einen gewissen Charme. Das Beifahrerfenster öffnete sich und ein junger rothaariger Mann sah zu ihm auf.

„Hey, bist du alleine unterwegs?", fragte er gut gelaunt.

Harry nickte. Sollte es gefährlich werden, hatte er ja immer noch seinen Zauberstab, den er vorsorglich sowieso schon gezogen hatte. Schnell versteckte Harry seine Zauberstabhand hinter seinem Rücken. Er wollte keine unnötigen Fragen heraufbeschwören.

„Hey, cool", meinte der Rotschopf, „wir haben noch 'nen Platz frei, wir nehmen dich mit!", damit drehte er sich um, „Rück mal in die Mitte, Mike!"

Und schon wurde die hintere Autotür aufgestoßen und Harry strahlte ein Typ entgegen, der eine sehr merkwürdige Verkleidung trug. Es sah ein bisschen nach Vampir aus, aber auch nicht so richtig.

Harry hob an, um abzulehnen. Doch dann dachte er daran, dass er diesen Urlaub machte, um sich von seiner desaströsen Beziehung mit Ginny zu erholen. Und was konnte bessere Ablenkung sein, als zu verrückten Muggeln ins Auto zu steigen und einfach abzuwarten, was auf ihn zu kam?

Also reichte Harry seine Tasche dem Vampir-Mike, verstaute seinen Zauberstab schnell in seinem Ärmel und kletterte auf den Rücksitz.

„Ist da dein Umhang drin?", fragte Vampir-Mike und bevor Harry auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, wühlte der Amerikaner bereits in der Tasche.

„Ich bin übrigens Kevin", kam es von vorne, als das Auto los fuhr, „Am Steuer hier ist Daniel und neben Mike sitzt Alice."

Daniel nickte und Alice gab ein kurzes „Hi" von sich.

„Sehr erfreut, Harry", sagte Harry und versuchte, Vampir-Mike die Tasche vom Schoß zu ziehen. Aber der schien etwas entdeckt zu haben, denn er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne und zog Harrys Flugumhang hervor.

„Wow, der sieht ja genial aus, wo hast du _den_ her?", fragte er staunend.

Harry nutzte die Ablenkung, ihm die Tasche zu entziehen und unauffällig seinen Zauberstab darin verschwinden zu lassen.

„Den hab ich aus England", meinte er vage. Sollten die Typen doch glauben, dass man im Vereinigten Königreich noch rum lief, wie vor zweihundert Jahren...

„Das habe ich schon gehört", rief der rothaarige Kevin von vorne, „Ich meine, dass du von drüben kommst, hört man dir an."

„Ich liebe den britischen Dialekt", meinte Alice und beugte sich vor, um Harry von der Seite besser betrachten zu können. Sie hatte braunes, längeres Haar, das ihr in dicken Locken auf die Schultern fiel. „Und deine Narbe ist genial! Viel besser als die von dir, Daniel!", rief sie zum Fahrer, der nur entrüstet schnaubte.

Harry strich sich verlegen die Haare in die Stirn. War ja klar, dass die Narbe direkt wieder auffiel. Sie war zwar nach dem Fall Voldemorts verblasst, aber eben immer noch da.

Von Daniel konnte Harry wenig erkennen, außer, dass er kurzes, dunkles Haar hatte und eine Brille trug.

„Wie kommt es, dass du alleine hier bist?", fragte Kevin neugierig.

„Ach, ich brauchte einfach ein bisschen Ruhe für mich", meinte Harry. So weit kam es noch, dass er vor diesen Fremden sein Liebesleben ausbreitete.

Kevin lachte auf. „Na ja, was auch immer du unter Ruhe verstehst. Jedenfalls wird es total genial! Hast du gehört, dass Dino Goodluck persönlich kommen will? Ich muss mir auf jeden Fall ein Autogramm holen!"

Harry blieb stumm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Kevin da redete, aber das wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen. So ließ er Kevin die nächsten zehn Minuten einfach plappern und grunzte nur gelegentlich zustimmend.

Daniel lenkte den Wagen auf einen Parkplatz und hielt an.

„Wir sind da!", rief Alice aufgeregt, „Ich kann es kaum erwarten! Los, Jungs, auf geht's!"

Sie stiegen aus und Harry sah sich um. Vor ihnen war ein Gebäude mit großer Eingangspforte. Die Leute, die in das Gebäude strömten, kamen Harry auf seltsame Art und Weise fremd und doch bekannt vor... Aber er kannte sich mit Muggeln nicht mehr gut aus und erst recht nicht mit amerikanischen Muggeln...

Da stach Harry etwas ins Auge: Einige der Muggel hielten Besen in ihren Händen!

Entweder war er unwissentlich einer Putzkolonne beigetreten oder irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

„Komm schon, zieh deinen Umhang an", wurden Harrys Gedanken jäh unterbrochen.

Harry wandte sich um und erstarrte. Die vier anderen trugen nun auch Umhänge. Schwarze Roben um genau zu sein. Nun gut, Vampir-Mike hatte schon vorher eine getragen.

Aber was das erstaunlichste war: Sie alle hielten Zauberstäbe in den Händen und Daniel trug ebenfalls einen Besen über der Schulter...

Was war hier los?!

Erschüttert ging Harry zum Auto, um seinen Flugumhang überzuziehen. Als er sich umsah bemerkte er, dass die vier anderen nicht in seine Richtung sahen, sondern aus der Ferne die restlichen Menschen zu betrachten schienen.

Also vergrößere Harry unauffällig seinen Besen und warf die Flugrobe über. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und trat zu den anderen.

„Hey, cool!", meinte Daniel, als er Harrys Besen sah, „den habe ich vorhin gar nicht bemerkt. Der sieht total echt aus!" Und Alice schien von Harrys Zauberstab fasziniert.

„Alter, wie viel Geld hast du?", staunte Vampir-Mike, „Deine Klamotten müssen ein Vermögen gekostet haben."

„Meine Eltern sind gestorben als ich klein war und haben mir ziemlich viel hinterlassen", meinte Harry ablenkend.

„Echt jetzt? Oder bist du schon In-Character?", fragte Kevin.

„Äh, echt", antwortete Harry verwirrt.

„Oh, nein, das tut mir so Leid für dich", meinte Alice mitfühlend.

„Schon gut", Harry wand sich unruhig.

„Leute, können wir endlich reingehen?", fragte Vampir-Mike ungeduldig.

„Ok, hast du dein Ticket, Harry?", kam es von Daniel.

„Äh, nein, ich habe kein Ticket", sagte Harry.

„Was?!", fragte Vampir-Mike erstaunt, „Du fliegst einfach nach Detroit und hoffst, dass sie dich schon rein lassen werden? Du hast echt zu viel Geld..."

„Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren", meinte Daniel und steuerte auf den Eingang zu. Der Rest der Gruppe folgte ihm.

Dann musste Harry anstehen. Sehr lange anstehen. Glücklicherweise hatte er sein Portemonnaie in seiner Hosentasche. Als Harry endlich an der Reihe war, staunte er nicht schlecht. Er sollte neunundfünfzig Dollar bezahlen. Das waren über sieben Galleonen, wenn er richtig rechnete! Aber was tat man nicht alles für ein bisschen Ablenkung. Außerdem war Harry nicht geizig.

Kurze Zeit später war er mit einem Passierpass ausgestattet und die Gruppe konnte endlich die große Halle betreten, die sich hinter den Eingangspforten verborgen hatte.

Und dann traf Harry fast der Schlag!

So weit, so gut, das war Kapitel 1 von 5.

Kritik und Anmerkungen werden immer gerne genommen, also tut euch keinen Zwang an ;)


	2. In dem Harry seinem Namen keine Ehre mac

**Zweites Kapitel, in dem Harry seinem Namen keine Ehre macht**

Es war, als wäre er in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt.

Er befand sich in einem vorkrieglichen Hogwarts!

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Es fehlte nichts: Die sich bewegenden Ritterrüstungen, der Blick auf die Ländereien durch die gotischen Fenster, die Schüler, die Scharenweise durch die Gänge liefen und redeten und lachten und mit ihren Besen zum Quidditch unterwegs waren.

Nach einer kurzen Schockstarre fielen Harry dann aber auch die Unterschiede auf: die Ritterrüstungen schienen elektrisch betrieben zu werden, der Blick auf die Ländereien war aufgemalt und die Schüler waren zum großen Teil viel zu alt, um wirklich Schüler zu sein.

Außerdem schienen diese Menschen auffallend häufig rote Haare, braune buschige Haare oder Hakennasen mit fettigem schwarzen Haar zu haben. Und der Gang führte bald in eine größere Halle.

Was war hier los?!

Plötzlich wurde Harry von hinten gepackt. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Hinter ihm stand Alice und grinste ihn an.

„Boah, zum Glück bist du noch reingekommen. Die haben gerade die Tore für Leute ohne Ticket geschlossen! Komm, die anderen gucken beim Quabble zu. Daniel wollte sogar mitmachen. Aber das dauert ja viel zu lange, wir wollen doch alles sehen!"

So trottete Harry stumm hinter der plappernden Alice her und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er Halluzinationen hatte.

Und dann stand Harry vor einem großen Feld, das mit Kunstrasen ausgelegt war. Auf dem Rasen liefen Leute hin und her und hatten Besen zwischen den Beinen stecken. Aber diese Besen flogen nicht. Sie steckten nur nutzlos da und mussten von den Spielern mit einer Hand festgehalten werden. Die Leute, in verschiedenfarbene Umhänge gehüllt, warfen sich Bälle zu oder in Ringe hinein. Plötzlich wurde Harry angerempelt. Als er sich umdrehte, stand hinter ihm ein junger Mann, der ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Versteck mich!", flüsterte dieser Harry zu und zeigte ihm einen langen Strumpf, der an seinem Gürtel hin und in den etwas rundes gestopft worden war.

Bevor Harry etwas Verdutztes erwidern konnte, wurde der Strumpf schon von einem Dritten aus dem Gürtel gerissen und das Spiel wurde abgepfiffen. Anscheinend hatte die in rote Umhänge gehüllte Mannschaft gewonnen, weil deren Finder den Strumpf, alias Schnutz gefangen hatte.

Verwirrt wurde Harry von seinen Begleitern weiter geschleift.

„Ich will unbedingt in den Zaubertränke-Kochkurs", meinte Vampir-Mike.

„Och nee, kochen? Da kann ich mir hier definitiv Spannenderes vorstellen!", erwiderte der rothaarige Kevin.

„Ich fände das ganz spannend", meinte Alice, „würde mich interessieren, was die da für Ideen haben."

„Auf keinen Fall", mischte sich Daniel ein, „da werden ja wohl kaum echte Zaubertränke gemacht. Außerdem durfte ich gerade beim Quabble nicht mitmachen, weil das angeblich zu lange dauert. Von wegen, nach einer Viertelstunde war der Schnutz gefangen. Und jetzt wollt ihr einen Kochkurs belegen? Der dauert doch mindestens ein paar Stunden!"

„Tja, da steht's zwei zu zwei, was meinst du Harry?", fragte Alice.

Harry, der nur mit einem Ohr zugehört hatte, weil er von den bunt kostümierten Menschenmassen abgelenkt wurde, zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Zaubertränke war noch nie mein Fach..."

Damit war die Sache entschieden. Harrys vier Begleiter entdeckten aber kurz darauf ein Plakat, auf dem zu einem Maxwell Prudence-Kostüm-Wettbewerb eingeladen wurde. Da die Anmeldefrist in einer Viertelstunde enden sollte, rannte die Gruppe los und Vampir-Mike hatte seine Trauer schnell vergessen.

Da Harry nichts besseres zu tun hatte und ehrlich gesagt etwas verunsichert war, rannte er mit.

Sie kamen an einem Tresen an, an dem sich wohl die Teilnehmer des Wettbewerbs registrieren konnten und stellten sich in die Schlange der wartenden Menschen.

„Ich werde keine Chance haben", maulte Alice, während sie ein anderes Mädchen ein paar Leute weiter vorne betrachtete. Das Mädchen hatte langes, lockiges Haar und eine Robe, die sehr eng anlag und wenig der Fantasie überließ.

„Wofür registriere ich mich hier eigentlich?", fragte Harry, der nicht länger im Dunkeln tappen wollte.

„Na, für den Kostümwettbewerb! Ich glaube, du hast super Chancen, als der beste Maxwell Prudence gekürt zu werden. Dein Kostüm ist total genial!", half Kevin wenig hilfreich weiter. Harry wusste noch immer nicht genau, um was es hier ging.

„Und du machst deinem Namen keine Ehre!", sagte Vampir-Mike und die Freunde brachen in Gelächter aus. Harry verstand gar nichts.

Schließlich kam die Gruppe bei dem Registrierungstisch an und sie wurden nach ihren Namen gefragt und für welchen Wettbewerb sie antreten wollten. Harry war etwas unwohl bei der Sache. Er wollte eigentlich nicht mit seinem Namen hausieren gehen. Erstrecht nicht, wenn ihn hier alles an seine Schulzeit erinnerte und er damit rechnen musste, dass lauter umstehende Personen etwas mit seinem Namen anfangen konnten.

Allerdings war Harry noch nie schlagfertig gewesen und als er an die Reihe kam, konnte er nur schnell „Äh, Severus Snape, ich mache bei... äh... Maxwell Prudence mit?" stottern. Dann musste er seinen Namen dem Mädchen hinter dem Tisch noch einmal buchstabieren.

Alice prustete los, als sie ein paar Meter entfernt kurz anhielten. „Was ist _das_ denn für ein Name!? Ich dachte, du heißt Harry?"

„Äh, ja, Harry ist mein zweiter Vorname, ich nehme den meistens, weil Severus so bescheuert klingt...", improvisierte Harry panisch.

„Das kann man wohl sagen", grölte Vampir-Mike, „was haben sich deine Eltern denn bitte _dabei_ gedacht?!"

„Ey, Mike, lass seine Eltern aus dem Spiel. Er kann sie wohl kaum noch fragen", wies Alice den Vampirverschnitt zurecht.

Um von dem unangenehmen Gespräch abzulenken ging Harry auf einen Süßigkeitenstand zu und besah sich, was er hier für Leckereien erwerben konnte. Er war kaum noch überrascht, als er jede Menge Süßes entdeckte, das ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine Zuckerstange, die wie ein Besen geformt war.

Gerade lutschte Harry genüsslich an dem Borstenende, als er zusammenzuckte. Eine Person stand genau neben ihm und brüllte in ein Megaphon. „DIE TEILNEHMER ZUM KOSTÜMWETTBEWERB FÜR ARNUST COLE WERDEN GEBETEN, SICH ZUM EINGANG DER BÜHNE ZU BEGEBEN! DIE TEILNEHMER FÜR ARNUST COLE!"

„Das bin ich!", juchzte Vampir-Mike und fetzte davon.

„Kommt", sagte Kevin, „Lasst uns unter die Menge mischen und ordentlich Stimmung für Mike machen."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg, konnten vor der Bühne allerdings keine Sitzplätze mehr ergattern und mussten sich hinter die Plastikstuhlreihen stellen.

Ein Moderator trat auf die Bühne und klärte über die Modalitäten auf. Die Kandidaten sollten nacheinander auf die Bühne kommen, möglichst eine Kleinigkeit zu sich selbst sagen und dann ihre verkörperte Figur so gut wie möglich darstellen. Das Publikum sollte für seine Favoriten jubeln und die Kandidaten mit dem meisten Applaus würden gewinnen. Dafür stand ein Applausometer zur Verfügung.

„Kommen wir nun dazu, was ihr heute gewinnen könnt!", strahlte der Moderator, „Die dritten Plätze erhalten eine von Dino Goodluck persönlich signierte Graphic Novel. Und nicht nur irgendeine Ausgabe! Nein! Es ist die erst in einer Woche im Handel erscheinende 34. Folge von Maxwell Prudence!"

Das Publikum brach in Jubel aus. Wenn _das_ schon der dritte Preis war, was würde es dann wohl auf den vordersten Plätzen geben?

„Die Zweiplatzierten erhalten ebenso diese Graphic Novel, sowie einen Eintrittsgutschein für die nächste Convention, die nächstes Jahr in San Francisco stattfinden wird."

Wieder brandete Jubel auf.

„UND DER ERSTE PREIS", rief der Moderator in das Mikrophon, „IST ALL DIES UND - EIN MEET AND GREET MIT _DINO GOODLUCK_!"

Die Masse explodierte förmlich. Überall warfen die Leute Hexenhüte und teilweise sogar Besen in die Luft und Harry wurde beinahe taub, als Alice in sein rechtes Ohr kreischte.

„OH MEIN GOTT! Ich hoffe _so sehr_ , dass ich gewinne! Ein Treffen mit _Dino Goodluck_! Ich glaube, ich würde ohnmächtig werden! Er sieht sooo gut aus!"

Auch Daniel und Kevin hatten rote Wangen bekommen. Aber Harry bezweifelte, dass sie die gleiche Motivation wie Alice hatten.

Der Moderator bat nun den ersten Kandidaten des Abends auf die Bühne. Auch dieser junge Mann erinnerte Harry etwas an einen Vampir und so vermutete er, dass Mike es mit seinem Arnust Cole-Kostüm wohl recht gut getroffen hatte. Der Kandidat rief „Du machst deinem Namen keine Ehre" ins Mikrofon und erntete höflichen Applaus.

Harry verstand nicht viel von den Vorgängen. Doch als Mike auf die Bühne trat und „Forever!" in das Mikrophon hauchte, jubelte er genau so laut wie seine neuen Freunde. Auch das restliche Publikum schien angetan und Mike konnte schließlich strahlend den Gewinn für den dritten Platz entgegennehmen.

Anschließend war Alice an der Reihe, die in der Kategorie „Frowine Reglin" antrat. Jedoch musste sie sich genau wie Kevin in dem Kostümwettbewerb für „Lorcan Deren" anderen Teilnehmern geschlagen geben.

Dann wurde Harry von Daniel mitgeschleift, da sie beide in der Hauptkategorie Maxwell Prudence antraten. Sie versammelten sich mit den anderen Teilnehmern in einem kleinen Raum neben dem Bühneneingang.

Eine junge Frau rief sie einzeln auf und gab ihnen ihre Startnummern. Harry stutzte, als sie nach „SEVERUS!" rief, erinnerte sich aber schnell genug an seine Notlösung, um die Nummer Fünf entgegen zu nehmen. Er rief sich immer wieder selbst zur Ordnung. Wo hatte er sich hier nur hineingeritten? Er nahm an einem Kostümwettbewerb teil, für eine offensichtlich fiktive Person, von der er noch nie gehört hatte! Nun, er war Harry Potter und würde das durchziehen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Daniel die Nummer vier und Harry konnte ihn beobachten, wie er auf die Bühne stiefelte und seinen Zauberstab wild herumfuchtelte. Das Publikum schien mittelschwer begeistert.

Und dann war Harry an der Reihe. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging er die kleine Treppe zur Bühne hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Mikrofon.

„Ähm... hallo", stammelte Harry, „äh, mein Name ist... Severus Snape... ja..."

Dann trat er zurück, nahm seinen Zauberstab und fuchtelte ihn ebenso wie Daniel.

Das Publikum jubelte wild auf und zu spät bemerkte Harry, dass ihm durch seine Anspannung ein paar bunte Funken aus seinem Zauberstab entwichen waren.

Sein Schicksal war besiegelt.

Harry kam auf den ersten Platz.

Der Moderator rief nun die Sieger der anderen Kostümkategorien auf die Bühne und verkündete, dass sie nun von Dino Goodluck abgeholt werden würden.

Das Publikum wurde muchsmäuschenstill. Dann fing es überall an zu tuscheln und zu raunen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, macht euch bereit! Hier ist er, der Schöpfer unserer erhörten Träume, der Künstler unserer wildesten Phantasien! DINOOOO GOOOODLUUUCK!"

Die Menge tobte, als vom anderen Ende ein blonder Mann die Bühne betrat. Er winkte strahlend ins Publikum.

Dann wandte er sich den Gewinnern des Wettbewerbs zu. Seine Augen glitten über die Gesichter und blieben schließlich auf Harry hängen.

Die Welt schien still zu stehen. Harry wusste nicht, ob das Publikum aufgehört hatte zu jubeln, oder ob er es einfach nur nicht mehr hörte.

Und auch Draco Malfoy schien genau so geschockt zu sein wie er. Denn niemand anderes stand da vor ihm und starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.


	3. In dem Harry keine Ahnung von Sterndeutu

**Drittes Kapitel, in dem Harry keine Ahnung von Sterndeutung hat  
**

Harry wurde von der Stimme des Moderators aus seiner Schockstarre gerissen, der nun anfing einem bleichen Draco Malfoy die Gewinner vorzustellen. Malfoy schüttelte jedem die Hand, schien aber nicht wirklich anwesend zu sein.

„Und das ist, wie du siehst, unser Gewinner in der Hauptkategorie, Severus Snape."

Ein ersticktes Gurgeln ertönte aus Malfoys Kehle. Dann schien er sich jedoch wieder zu fangen und streckte Harry die Hand entgegen. „Äh... hallo... Severus", stammelte er und betonte den Namen entgeistert.

Harry schüttelte ebenso fassungslos die dargereichte Hand. „Hallo, Mal... äh... hallo."

„Dino Goodluck", sagte Malfoy.

„Ha ha ha", lachte der Moderator, „keine Sorge, Dino, hier kennt _jeder_ deinen Namen. Unser Severus hier, ist wohl nur etwas aufgeregt, sein Idol zu treffen."

Anschließend scheuchte der Moderator alle von der Bühne um sich in einem Hinterzimmer dem Meet and Greet zu widmen, da nun eine Fanband mit dem Namen „Maxwell and the Jumping Oaks" auftreten sollte.

Harry fand sich immer noch halb betäubt in einem Raum mit Sofaecke wieder. Irgendwie war er auf dem Sofa zwischen dem Vampirverschnitt und dem Mädchen mit der engen Robe gelandet, während der rothaarige Sieger auf einem Sessel gegenüber von Malfoy platziert wurde.

„Das ist so aufregend", hauchte das Mädchen und klimperte mit den Augen. Sie hatte es geschafft, den Platz direkt neben Malfoy zu ergattern und streckte nun die Hand aus, um seinen Arm zu tätscheln.

„Vielleicht fangen wir erstmal nochmal mit... euren Namen an", sagte Malfoy und beugte sich etwas von dem Mädchen weg, „in der Aufregung konnte ich die nicht alle behalten."

Die Gruppe kicherte verlegen.

„Ich bin Marilla", fing das Mädchen sofort an. Der rothaarige Junge stellte sich als Dustin vor und der Vampirverschnitt hieß Matt.

Dann ruhten alle Augen auf Harry.

„Äh, also, ich bin... Severus", Malfoy räusperte sich unbehaglich, „aber... äh... mein zweiter Vorname ist Harry und deswegen könnt ihr mich auch so nennen..."

„Gut, ähm", fing Malfoy an, „also bei diesem Meet and Greet habt ihr die Möglichkeit, mich alles zu fragen, was ihr schon immer über Maxwell Prudence wissen wolltet. Wir haben ungefähr eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Dann muss ich zur Autogrammstunde."

„Dino Goodluck ist doch ein Künstlername, oder? Wie heißt du denn in Wirklichkeit?", plapperte Marilla los und Dustin und Matt nickten zustimmend. Harry sah Malfoy ebenso gespannt an.

„Also, ich... ja, Dino Goodluck ist ein Künstlername. Aber meinen echten Namen halte ich aus privaten Gründen aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück." Dabei sah er Harry direkt an.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, ob ein weiteres alternatives Universum geplant ist. Zum Beispiel eins, in dem Arnust Cole der Stiefvater von Maxwell wird", schlug Matt vor.

„Oah, das wäre soo toll!", quietschte Marilla und schon war eine lebhafte Diskussion in Gange, welche alternativen Möglichkeiten die Graphic Novel bot und welche Stolpersteine es gab, die Logiklöcher hervorrufen könnten.

Irgendwann stieß Matt Harry an, „Hey, sag doch auch mal was! Du bist so still. Willst du Dino nicht auch was fragen?"

Alle sahen Harry gespannt an. Auch Malfoy hatte die Lippen angespannt aufeinandergepresst.

„Ähm, jaah...", Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einer unauffälligen Frage, aber je panischer er nachdachte, desto weniger fiel ihm etwas ein, „also... _Dino_... Wer ist... Maxwell Prudence?", platzte es schließlich aus Harry heraus und dann kam noch ein, „Und was zur Hölle geht hier vor?", aus ihm herausgeschossen.

Die Gruppe starrte ihn verwirrt und teilweise (Marilla) empört an.

Nur Malfoys Wangen hatten sich verschämt gerötet. Schließlich räusperte er sich in die Stille. „Voll gut, genau so etwas würde Maxwell sagen. Du machst das echt gut...", sagte er schließlich nervös. „So, jetzt muss ich leider los zur Autogrammstunde. Es war echt nett, euch alle kennenzulernen."

Und damit floh Malfoy aus dem Raum.

Als Harry wenige Minuten später noch immer leicht verdattert aus dem Backstagebereich trat, wurde er sofort von seinen neuen Freunden umringt, die ihn begeistert mit Fragen über das Treffen mit Dino Goodluck überfielen.

„Alter! Wie hast du das vorhin eigentlich mit deinem Zauberstab gemacht?!", rief Daniel, „Das sah mega echt aus!"

„Riecht Dino genau so gut, wie er aussieht?", fragte Alice gespannt.

Harry antwortete auf alle Fragen recht einsilbig und meinte schließlich, dass er seine Eindrücke erst einmal selbst verarbeiten müsse.

„Hast du schon in den neuen Comic reingelesen?", fragte Vampir-Mike, „Er ist mega gut. Wenn es hier nicht so viel zu entdecken gäbe, würde ich längst in einer Ecke sitzen und schmökern!"

Das rief Harry auf den Plan. Jetzt konnte er vielleicht endlich herausfinden, was es mit Maxwell Prudence auf sich hatte.

Harry schlug das Heft, das er seit seinem Gewinn auf der Bühne in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf und begann zu lesen.

Was er dort sah, war kaum zu glauben. Dort starrte ihn sein eigenes Gesicht an. Na gut, nicht sein eigenes, sondern das von „Maxwell Prudence", das vielleicht etwas scharfkantiger war. Die Frisur lag vielleicht etwas ordentlicher und mehr Muskeln hatte er eindeutig auch. Aber es war doch Harrys Gesicht. Mit Blitznarbe, Brille und dichten Augenbrauen.

Und Maxwell lebte offensichtlich in einer Zaubererschule, in der er mit seinen Freunden Abenteuer erlebte, die Harry mehr als bekannt vorkamen. Die Geschichten waren nicht exakt wie das, was Harry erlebt hatte. Aber wie sollten sie auch. Malfoy kannte schließlich nicht jedes Detail. So ging er offensichtlich davon aus, dass der „Tygriscaput"-Gemeinschaftsraum durch eine steinerne Wand zu erreichen war, so wie es bei den „Anguiscaudas" der Fall war... Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein... Malfoy hatte sein Leben in einem Comic verwurstet! Und fürchterliche alternative Namen hatte er sich auch noch ausgedacht...

„Kommt, drüben ist die Autogrammstunde von Dino Goodluck", wurde Harry schließlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, „Wir sollten schauen, dass wir nicht allzu lang anstehen müssen."

Harry lief den anderen wie ferngesteuert nach und achtete kaum auf den Weg. Was war nur geschehen, dass Malfoy anscheinend in der amerikanischen Muggelwelt eine Berühmtheit geworden war. Und das mit Zeichnungen, die auf Harrys Leben aufbauten...

Sie stellten sich an eine Menschenschlange an, die bereits recht lang geworden war und Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er tun sollte, wenn er an der Reihe war, sein Autogramm abzuholen. Er entschied sich, diese Entscheidung zu fällen, wenn es so weit war. Wie es derzeit aussah, konnte das noch eine Weile dauern.

„Leute, ich bin so aufgeregt. Wisst ihr, dass ich noch nie jemand Berühmtem begegnet bin?", fragte Alice.

„Zumindest von dem du weißt", sagte Vampir-Mike.

„Hä?"

„Vielleicht bist du schon berühmten Leuten begegnet und wusstest nur nicht, dass sie berühmt sind oder hast sie einfach nicht erkannt", erläuterte Mike.

Harry schaute unwohl in eine andere Richtung.

„Egal, was soll ich nur machen, wenn ich vor ihm stehe? Guckt mal, meine Hände zittern schon total!", rief Alice verzweifelt aus.

„Beruhige dich", meinte Daniel, „Denk einfach daran, dass du heute Frowine bist. Erinnerst du dich noch, was sie gemacht hat, als sie ganz neu auf Ratmole war und dem Troll im Kerker begegnet ist? Sie hat all ihren Mut zusammengenommen und ist ihm entgegengetreten. Obwohl sie fürchterliche Angst hatte, wusste sie, dass sie ihre Freunde beschützen musste."

„War das nicht anders rum?", fragte Harry und erntete stirnrunzelnde Blicke, „Na ja, ähm, _Frowine_ hat doch in der Toilettenkabine geweint, während Maxwell und... der andere... den Troll bekämpft haben."

„Du ergibst überhaupt keinen Sinn, Alter", sagte Kevin, „die werden ja wohl kaum in England eine andere Version veröffentlicht haben."

„Ähm, ich glaube, ich muss die ersten Hefte nochmal lesen", meinte Harry schnell mit einem nervösen Lachen.

Den Rest der Wartezeit blieb er lieber still. Wer wusste schon, was Malfoy noch alles verändert hatte. Womöglich waren Crabbe und Goyle klug und Snape ein fairer Lehrer... Oder die Zentauren waren blutrünstige Monster. Das war genau das, was er Malfoy zutrauen würde.

Deswegen warf er schließlich doch noch ein, „Zentauren... stimmts?", ein. Was ihm verwirrte Blicke, aber auch eine lebhafte Diskussion über Sterndeutung bescherte. Diese Muggel wussten Dank Malfoys Comics offensichtlich besser über die Bedeutung der Sterne bescheid, als Harry selbst...

Endlich war Mike, der ganz vorne stand, als erstes an der Reihe, sein Autogramm von Malfoy abzuholen und Harry wurde unwohl, als er immer weiter auf den Schreibtisch zutrieb.

Und dann standen sie voreinander.


	4. In dem Hermione vielleicht Bücher verbre

**Viertes Kapitel, in dem Hermione vielleicht Bücher verbrennen würde**

Malfoy ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter sich fallen und streckte die Hand aus. Harry sah ihn irritiert an, aber Malfoy hatte seinen Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet.

„Das Heft!", forderte Malfoy schließlich und Harry reichte ihm verdattert die gewonnene Graphic Novel. Malfoy schlug sie auf der ersten Seite auf, nahm einen Schreiber und kritzelte etwas, das deutlich länger aussah als nur ein Autogramm unter die bereits vorhandene Unterschrift.

„Was geht hier vor?", flüsterte Harry.

Jetzt sah Malfoy doch auf. „Nicht hier!", zischte er und sah sich dann um, ob jemand den Austausch mitbekommen hatte.

Malfoy klappte das Heft zu und streckte es Harry unwirsch entgegen. Harry presste es an seine Brust und wurde von der Person hinter ihm unwirsch weiter geschoben. Da hatte es wohl jemand eilig, Malfoy zu begegnen...

Alice sah Harry neugierig an, als er aus der Menge heraustrat. „Was hast du dich denn so lange mit ihm unterhalten?"

„Ähm, keine Ahnung", sagte Harry und klappte das Heft in seiner Hand auf.

 _Triff mich in einer halben Stunde beim Merchandisingstand am Haupteingang._

stand da geschrieben.

„Alter!", hörte Harry hinter sich und bemerkte, dass Kevin über seiner Schulter mitlas. „Was geht denn hier ab?"

„Was denn?", fragte Alice, schnappte sich das Heft und quietschte auf, als sie Malfoys Forderung las. „Oh mein Gott! Harry, was ist im Meet and Greet _passiert_?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Aber schon wurde er mit Fragen von den anderen bestürmt, die nun auch über die Situation aufgeklärt werden wollten.

„Ähm, es geht um... seinen... Hund...", sagte Harry.

„Um seinen Hund?", fragte Alice neugierig.

„Jah...", Harry sah sich verzweifelt um und blieb mit dem Blick an einem Mädchen hängen, das wohl das Malfoy-Äquivalent von Luna Lovegood darstellte, wenn man nach der Frisur ging, die wie eine Krähe geformt war, „um genau zu sein, um einen Hundefrisör..."

„Was?"

„Also, Mal- äh Dino hat im Meet and Greet gefragt, ob wir einen guten kennen und da habe ich gesagt... dass ich das ganz gut kann und da... hat er wohl entschieden, dass er einen Termin mit mir ausmachen will...", endete Harry und schlug sich mental die Hand an die Stirn. Eine hirnrissigere Ausrede war ihm wohl nicht eingefallen?

„Du bist _Hundefrisör_?", fragte Daniel erstaunt.

„Nein", antwortete Harry schnell, „ich kann das nur besonders gut..."

„Und jetzt darfst du _Dino Goodlucks_ Hund frisieren?!", rief Alice begeistert, „Darf ich dir dabei assistieren? Biitteee!"

„Ähm, klar... wenn es tatsächlich dazu kommt... So. Jetzt will ich aber unbedingt zu diesem Bücherstand gehen und schauen, was die da so für magische Bücher haben..."

Die Gruppe schien erfolgreich abgelenkt, wohl auch, weil sie darauf spekulierte, bei dem Treffen zwischen Harry und Malfoy dabei sein zu dürfen.

Der Bücherstand war ziemlich enttäuschend. Zwar war er liebevoll wie eine Bibliothek eingerichtet, die Bücher schienen aber größtenteils aus der esoterischen Sparte zu stammen. Das Buch, das am nächsten an der Wahrheit lag, war ein Tarot-Ratgeber. Und der war nur deshalb der vielversprechendste Band, weil darin auch nicht mehr Unwahrheiten standen, als Trelawney ihnen im Unterricht aufgetischt hatte.

Vampir-Mike schien aber recht glücklich mit dem Erwerb eines Buches über Runen und deren „magische" Wirkung zu sein.

„Eigentlich glaube ich ja nicht wirklich daran", erklärte er strahlend, „aber ich finde das trotzdem total spannend. Ich will mir einen neuen Zauberstab schnitzen und dann werde ich da Runen reinritzen und dann werde ich der _mächtigste_ Zauberer auf der nächsten Convention sein!"

Die Freunde schmunzelten und Harry musste an Hermione denken, die sich wohl ob der haarsträubenden Arithmantik entsetzt dazu entscheiden würde, dass Bücherverbrennungen doch keine so schlechte Idee waren.

Ein Stand mit dem Namen „ _Qualität für Quabble_ " zog Harrys Blick auf sich. Harry trat näher und ihn schauderte. Wenn Harry schon tot wäre, würde er sich jetzt im Grabe umdrehen. Dieser Stand verkaufte allen Ernstes rosafarbene Schrubber. Die Krone setzt aber ein Kehrblech auf, auf dessen Fläche Harrys – oder Maxwells – Gesicht den Putzwütigen anstrahlte. Harry bezweifelte sehr, dass in Malfoys erfundener Welt die Zauberer mit einem Kehrblech Quabble spielten...

Harry wandt sich hastig ab und sie entschieden sich, so langsam in Richtung Merchandising-Stand zu gehen, da die halbe Stunde nun bald um war. Allerdings ließ Malfoy dort auf sich warten. Er hatte wohl den Andrang an seinem Autogrammstand unterschätzt.

Harry besah sich also die verschiedenen Artikel, die es zu seiner Geschichte gab. Merkwürdig, dass er schon von „seiner" Geschichte dachte, obwohl Malfoys Zeichnungen auf den zweiten Blick immer weniger mit der Wahrheit zu tun hatten. Schließlich hatte es Harry trotz Zeitumkehrer nicht geschafft, in alternative Universen zu springen, in denen Voldemort – oder „Bagwisthan" – den jungen Harry umgebracht und eine Schreckensherrschaft aufgebaut hatte.

Allerdings musste Harry zugeben, dass er froh war, dass Malfoy „Bagwisthan" in allen seinen Comics als Bösewicht darstellte, der von Maxwell bekämpft werden musste. Malfoy schien wohl wirklich geläutert.

„Potter", zischte es plötzlich hinter ihm, als Harry darüber nachdachte, einen Ansteckbutton zu kaufen, auf dem _Du machst deinem Namen keine Ehre_ stand, und Harry drehte sich überrascht um.

Hinter ihm stand ein... behaartes Etwas.

„Malfoy, bist du das? Wie siehst du aus?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ich habe mich als Amaroq verkleidet, damit mich keiner erkennt", kam es aus dem Wust an Barthaaren.

„Okay...", meinte Harry und runzelte die Stirn, „Du bist anscheinend ein ziemlicher Superstar hier, was?"

„Sieht wohl so aus", meinte Malfoy überraschend bescheiden, „jetzt hab ich zumindest eine Ahnung davon, wie du dich immer gefühlt hast..."

„Boah, das ist aber ein tolles Amaroq-Kostüm", kam es auf einmal von der Seite. Alice hatte sich angenähert und fing an, an der lumpigen Kleidung zu zupfen, „Aber an deiner Körpergröße musst du noch arbeiten", zwinkerte sie schließlich. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen erstaunt, als sie in Malfoys Gesicht sah und sie winkte strahlend die anderen herbei, die gerade verschiedene Hexenhüte mit Maxwell Prudence-Logo anprobierten.

Malfoy sah Harry verloren an. „Ich dachte, du wärst alleine hier...", murmelte er Harry unauffällig zu.

„Tut mir Leid, sie haben über meine Schulter mitgelesen, dass du mich treffen wolltest."

„Deine Freunde?"

„Ich habe sie heute erst kennen gelernt."

„Was für einen Hund hast du denn?", fragte Alice neugierig.

Malfoy starrte sie verdutzt an. „Hund?"

„Harry hat versprochen, dass ich helfen darf", half sie begeistert weiter.

„Äh, ja, das ist ja toll...", antwortete Malfoy hilflos, „ich müsste jetzt mal mit Harry alleine reden..."

„Ach was, Harry ist unser Freund. Was du mit ihm besprichst, bleibt auf jeden Fall zwischen uns... sechs", plapperte Kevin nach einem kurzen Durchzählen.

„Na schön", antwortete Malfoy nach kurzem Zögern und dachte wohl genau wie Harry daran, dass im Notfall wohl ein kleiner Vergessenszauber helfen würde, „Lasst uns backstage gehen."


	5. In dem Malfoy Plagiate schreibt

**Fünftes Kapitel, in dem Malfoy Plagiate schreibt**

Harry fand sich erneut in dem Raum mit dem Sofa wieder. Er setzte sich auf seinen angestammten Platz und Malfoy tat das gleiche. Harrys neue Freunde warfen sich auf die verbleibenden Plätze.

Eine Weile lang starrte sich die Gruppe stumm an. Schließlich räusperte Harry sich. „Kannst du bitte die Hagrid-Perrücke abnehmen? Das irritiert mich etwas..."

Alice stieß Harry etwas empört mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Offensichtlich fand sie seinen Ton gegenüber dieser anbetungswürdigen Berühmtheit nicht angemessen.

Aber Malfoy folgte seiner Forderung.

„Ist „Hagrid" ein britischer Ausdruck?", fragte Alice Malfoy, „Ich liebe den britischen Dialekt."

„Welchen?", fragte Malfoy, „Es gibt tausende! Potter hier, zum Beispiel, spricht das schlimmste Cockney, während ich ein reines aristokratisches Hochenglisch spreche."

„Ich spreche überhaupt kein Cockney!", erwiderte Harry, „Ich bin in Surrey aufgewachsen, wie du sehr gut weißt. Und in deinem aristokratischen Hochenglisch hast du einen West-Country-Einschlag."

Malfoy japste empört auf. „Das nimmst du sofort zurück!"

„Stop, stop, stop! Ich komme gerade nicht mit! Soll das heißen, ihr kennt euch?!", fragte Kevin erstaunt, „Und wieso überhaupt „Potter"? Ich dachte, du heißt Severus Harry Snape!"

„Ich nehme das erst zurück, wenn du mir mal erklärst, was hier eigentlich los ist."

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", sagte Daniel von seinem Platz auf der Sessellehne aus, wurde aber, genau wie Kevin zuvor, ignoriert.

„Von irgendwas musste ich mich ja ernähren", rechtfertigte sich Malfoy, „ich war ganz allein und musste mich ohne Dach über dem Kopf in London rumschlagen. Ich habe dann halt angefangen, für die Touris Karikaturen zu malen, um mir etwas zu Essen kaufen zu können. Ich war darin ganz gut und so kam eines zu anderen", endete Malfoy.

„Oh nein! Du Ärmster!", Alice war den Tränen nahe, „Und dann hast du dich aus eigener Kraft emporgekämpft und bist ein berühmter Comic-Zeichner geworden! Wenn _das_ die Öffentlichkeit wüsste..."

Harry sah Malfoy schockiert an, „Du warst obdachlos? Warum wusste ich davon nichts?"

„Weil es nicht wahr ist, Potter", sagte Malfoy trocken.

Harry stöhnte genervt auf. Das war mal wieder typisch Malfoy.

„Und selbst wenn es wahr wäre, ginge dich das gar nichts an. Du mit deinem Helferkomplex!", beschwerte sich Malfoy, „In Wirklichkeit bin nach dem Krieg einfach etwas rumgereist und habe bemerkt, dass die Amerikaner so gut wie nichts von dem ganzen Spektakel mitbekommen haben und dass mich hier keiner kannte."

„Was für ein Krieg?", fragte Vampir-Mike entsetzt. „Was haben uns unsere Medien mal wieder verschwiegen? Existiert Europa überhaupt noch?"

„Na ja", fuhr Malfoy fort, „Und ich habe dann mal so einen Aquaman-Comic gefunden und habe gedacht, dass das die _mieseste_ Geschichte ist, die ich je gelesen habe. Kennst du Aquaman, Potter? Der spricht mit Fischen! Mit Fischen! Das dürften die dümmsten Gespräche der Weltgeschichte sein. Und _ich_ habe mir mit Crabbe und Goyle einen Schlafsaal geteilt! Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass es nicht schwer sein kann, sich einen besseren Superhelden auszudenken. Und als ich mir überlegt habe, was in meinem Comic so passieren soll, ist mir natürlich das hier eingefallen."

„Du hältst mich für einen Superhelden?", fragte Harry und grinste. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Und außerdem: Eingefallen?", fuhr Harry fort, „Dir ist gar nichts eingefallen. Du hast alles geklaut!"

„Also immerhin habe ich mir sehr viele alternative Namen ausgedacht", sagte Malfoy, „Im Gegensatz zu dir, _Severus_!"

„Das war im Eifer des Gefechts", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Was hast du geklaut?", fragte Kevin entsetzt, „Ist das alles gar nicht deine Idee gewesen? Das ist ja unglaublich! Ich fasse es nicht! _Überall_ Plagiate! Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre ich niemals auf den Maxwell Prudence-Zug aufgesprungen!"

„Und du hast das alles selbst gezeichnet?"

„Mit meinen bloßen Händen", erwiderte Malfoy stolz, „Hättest du vor ein paar Jahren gedacht, dass ich mal manuelle Arbeit leisten würde?"

„Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich gedacht, dass du mal Voldemorts Schoßhündchen wirst und Leute folterst", sagte Harry, bereute seine Aussage aber direkt, als er Malfoys verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Tut mir Leid..."

„Nein, schon gut. Das habe ich verdient. Vor allem, weil ich dir nie gedankt habe, dass du bei den Gerichtsverhandlungen für mich ausgesagt hast..."

„Gerichtsverhandlungen?", fragte Alice matt mit großen Augen.

„Ohne dich würde ich jetzt in Askaban schmoren... oder die Dementoren hätten mir die Seele aus dem Leib gesaugt..."

„Malfoy", sagte Harry, „Das war doch selbstverständlich..."

„Wer ist Malfoy?", fragte Vampir-Mike.

„Das würdest du nicht sagen, wenn du wüsstest, was ich alles gemacht habe. Schon _vor_ dem Krieg... ich... bin Schuld, dass... Dumbledore tot ist!"

„Wie bitte?", hauchte Daniel entsetzt, „Kann uns mal bitte jemand aufklären?"

„Du bist _nicht_ Schuld an Dumbledores Tod!", sagte Harry vehement, „Er war schon vorher am Sterben. Er hatte nur noch wenige Tage zu leben, als du ihn auf dem Astronomieturm entwaffnet hast."

„Was? Woher weißt du vom Astronomieturm?", Malfoy war jetzt schneeweiß.

„Ich war da", sagte Harry leise, „Unter meinem Tarnumhang... Dumbledore hatte mich an die Wand gebannt."

„Tarnumhang?", fragte Alice fassungslos.

„Und außerdem ist es gut, dass du ihn entwaffnet hast. Nur so konnte sich die Macht über den Elderstab auf mich übertragen, als ich deinen Zauberstab genommen habe. Und nur so konnte ich Voldemort schlussendlich besiegen..."

„Der Elderstab?", fragte Draco erstaunt.

„Zauberstab?", fragte Daniel.

„Hermione hat im Nachhinein alles rekonstruiert", erklärte Harry, „Ich war tatsächlich gleichzeitig im Besitz aller drei Heiligtümer des Todes. Und deswegen konnte Voldemort besiegt werden."

„Potter, wenn das wahr ist...", Malfoy schluckte, „Wenn das wahr ist, dann... bedeutet das doch, dass am Ende alles Fügung war... dass es so kommen _musste_."

„Vielleicht...", Harry lächelte, „So, da hast du Stoff für deinen nächsten Comic."

„Soll das heißen, du erlaubst mir, weiter zu machen?"

„Sieht wohl so aus", sagte Harry schulterzuckend, „aber unter einer Bedingung..."

„Wieso brauchst du Harrys Erlaubnis dafür?", fragte Kevin.

„Und die wäre?"

„Du lässt mich dein Berater sein... da steht so viel Unsinn in deinen Comics... also wirklich, wie kannst du glauben, Hermione hätte alleine den Troll besiegt?"

„Na ja, sie _war_ immerhin die schlauste von euch..." - „Ist sie auch immer noch." - „Also, so ein bisschen Hilfe beim Aufbau der Geschichten könnte ich schon gebrauchen. Und _du_ weißt schließlich am Besten bescheid, wie alles abgelaufen ist. Aber glaubst du nicht, das gibt Mord und Todschlag, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten?", fragte Malfoy.

„Das käme auf einen Versuch an, meinst du nicht?", fragte Harry und zwinkerte.

Plötzlich zuckte Harry zusammen, als Alice neben ihm aufkreischte. „Aaaaaah! Könnt ihr beiden mal die Klappe halten? Was geht hier vor sich?! Wollt ihr allen Ernstes behaupten, die Geschichten von Maxwell sind _wirklich_ passiert?"

Malfoy sah sie forschend an. „Schau dir mal Potter genau an", sagte er schließlich, „Siehst du die Narbe auf seiner Stirn? Genau wie Maxwell? Potters Narbe ist nicht aufgemalt, wie die von deinem Kumpel da drüben..."

Harry starrte Malfoy böse an, als auf einmal alle Aufmerksamkeit auf seiner Stirn lag.

„Ist die wirklich echt?", fragte Daniel.

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Und nehmt mal Potters Zauberstab", meinte Malfoy und Harry umfasste den Stab sofort sehr fest. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass hier irgendwelche Muggel seinen Zauberstab begrabschten! „Potter zeig mal was", forderte Malfoy Harry auf.

Harry seufzte. Aber es war eh schon alles verraten, also konnte er auch ein bisschen angeben. Dann grinste er verschmitzt und mit einem gekonnten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, hing Malfoy plötzlich kopfüber in der Luft.

Alice kreischte wieder in sein Ohr, während Malfoy laut protestierend verlangte, wieder runter gelassen zu werden. Die Anderen starrten Malfoy fassungslos an.

„Soll das heißen", sagte Vampir-Mike langsam, „dass Harry der _echte_ Maxwell Prudence ist?! Und _alles_ in Wirklichkeit erlebt hat?"

„Na ja, nicht alles", sagte Harry ausweichend, „das mit dem alternativen Universum ist auf Malfoys Mist gewachsen. Apropos, wie bist du eigentlich auf die ganzen komischen Namen gekommen?", fragte er in Malfoys Richtung gewandt und ließ ihn wieder richtig herum auf seinen Sessel sinken.

Malfoy strich seine Haare zurecht. „Internet, Potter, schon mal davon gehört?"

„ _Du_ kennst das Internet?"

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Was meinst du, wie ich sonst an einen Verleger gekommen bin? Hat er eines Tages nackt auf meinem Schreibtisch gelegen?"

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Kevin und seine Stimme klang eine Oktave höher, „Wir sind den ganzen Tag mit dem _echten_ Maxwell Prudence über eine Maxwell Prudence-Convention gelaufen und wir haben es nicht gewusst!", er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Daniel schien schneller von Begriff und zog einen Maxwell-Prudence-Comic aus seiner Tasche. „Harry, ich brauche unbedingt ein Autogramm von dir! Da genau neben der Blitznarbe."

Harry nahm den Kugelschreiber entgegen und unterschrieb. Er hatte schon auf verrückteren Gegenständen, als einem Comic über ihn selbst, sein Autogramm gesetzt.

Auch die anderen forderten ihn nun begeistert auf, ihre Comics zu unterschreiben. Nur Kevin hielt ihm einen Edding und seinen Unterarm hin.

„Leute, ich werde diesen Unterarm nie wieder waschen!" Dann schien ihm eine Idee zu kommen und er wandte sich an Malfoy. „Du unterschreibst auch, ja? Aber nicht mit Dino Goodluck, sondern mit deinem echten Namen."

Kevin strahlte erfreut, als Malfoy tatsächlich zur Tat schritt und seinen Kaiser Wilhelm unter Harrys Autogramm setzte. Dann stutzte der Rothaarige. „Moment Mal, wer bist du eigentlich?"

„Das steht da doch auf deinem Unterarm", sagte Alice, die versuchte, die Unterschrift zu lesen.

„Nein", sagte Kevin, „ich meine: Wer von deinen Comic-Figuren bist du, wenn du anscheinend mit Maxwell... äh, ich meine... Harry zusammen zur Schule gegangen bist..."

Nun wandten sich alle, einschließlich Harry, neugierig Malfoy zu.

Malfoy sah etwas verlegen aus. „Neto Darnell", sagte er schließlich.

Die Gruppe starrte ihn entsetzt an, nur Harry fing an zu lachen. „Du heißt Danielle mit Nachnamen?"

„Darnell, Potter, das ist ein sehr ehrwürdiger Name", verteidigte sich Malfoy.

„ _Du_ bist Darnell?", fragte Vampir-Mike, „dieses kleine Miststück?"

Die anderen waren sprachlos.

„Da steckt ja wohl doch etwas Wahrheit in deinen Comics, Malfoy", gluckste Harry.

Alice fasste Harry am Handgelenk, „Wie kannst du hier so ruhig neben ihm sitzen, nach allem, was er dir angetan hat?"

„Ach, das liegt doch alles hinter uns", wehrte Harry ab, „außerdem war Voldemort" - „Bagwisthan", warf Malfoy erklärend ein, - „viel schlimmer."

„Na und!", rief Daniel, „das kannst du ihm doch nicht einfach so verzeihen! Und _dem_ haben wir seine Comics abgekauft!"

Auch Vampir-Mike starrte Malfoy aufgebracht an, „Du bist wohl _immer_ nur auf Ruhm und Reichtum aus, was?"

Kevin fuchtelte mit seinem Unterarm durch die Gegend. „Wie krieg ich denn jetzt diese fürchterliche Unterschrift von meinem Arm, ohne Harrys zu verlieren?"

Harry sah seine Chance gekommen, dieser Aufregung ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Komm her, das krieg ich mit einem Zauber hin, Malfoy, geh mal bei Seite."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. Malfoy verstand die Aufforderung richtig und setzte sich zügig in Richtung Ausgang in Bewegung.

Und mit einem kurzen, schmerzlosen Zauber hatte sich der Tag auf der Convention für Daniel, Alice, Kevin und Vampir-Mike in einen tollen, aufregenden, aber Harry-freien Tag verwandelt.

„Puh, das war jetzt etwas aufregend am Ende", sagte Malfoy und strich sich etwas betreten die Kleidung glatt, „Lass uns verschwinden. Ich kenne da eine nette Bar in der Nähe, ich lade dich ein."

„Einverstanden. Aber zieh dich vorher um. Du hast immer noch die Lumpen von deinem Hagridkostüm an."


End file.
